rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beacon Academy
Beacon Academy is a facility for training teams of fighters to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant. The academy is run by Headmaster Ozpin. Description Students with the aspiration to become Hunters, whose duty is to keep the peace within the world, strive to attend Beacon. In order to be accepted into Beacon, students must go to special schools in order to be trained in combat (like Signal Academy) or be invited to the school after showing exceptional skill (like Ruby Rose). Once being accepted into Beacon, new students have to go through an initiation, where they will be placed into teams after its completion. The curriculum also appears to be rigorous and dangerous, as there is the possibility of death even during initiation. Students Beacon Academy is a residential/boarding-type school, with its students residing in dormitories on the campus. The school seems to provide all living facilities, including hygiene, food and laundry facilities. However, students are not restricted to the campus outside lessons and frequently spend their weekends in nearby City of Vale. Dress Code Beacon's male outfit.jpg|The male uniform BeaconFemaleUni.png|The female uniform All students are required to wear a uniform. The males wear black colored suits lined with gold with a blue vest and white shirt with red tie. The females wear long stockings, which are an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt. Students are given the freedom to customize their attire, as Ruby also wears her hood with her uniform. Wearing the uniform is also appears to be not strictly enforced, as one student in a lecture did not have his on, and was not reprimanded. Given that students dressing in uniform even when in their dorm rooms, it seems that wearing casual clothing is not permitted on the campus. However, it is clearly permissible for a student to wear their combat clothing instead. This is naturally the case during combat-oriented exercises such as the initiation test, dueling practice or other field trips. Additionally, some tutors such as Glynda Goodwitch seem to prefer to have their students in their combat attire even when giving orientation lessons on the campus. There may therefore be a degree of staff discretion in the enforcement of the dress code. Location Beacon lies along the East edge of the City of Vale, and has a wide river that runs through part of it. Airships are used to transport new students to the academy. A port is seen at the bottom of the cliffs next to Beacon Academy, implying that you could also arrive by boat, from Vale. Beacon's boundaries appear to reach rather far, and includes a rather large forest and mountain terrain. Campus Main Avenue After arrival, new cadet Huntsmen and Huntresses are deposited on a long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway. The avenue is marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles. Beyond the doorway is what appears to be a large, open-air amphitheater. Within this is a raised platform upon which a speaker can address those standing below. This amphitheater can also serve as a fighting arena, where the audience would stay on stands at the sides